


Sakura

by Zoe_Kishou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Past Lives, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kishou/pseuds/Zoe_Kishou
Summary: En sus pesadillas siempre es alguien más.Un mestizo japonés.Un soldado.El hijo de un comerciante que se enamoró de un hermoso chico de familia noble.El hijo del consejero del Emperador.Él es todos y no es ninguno.





	1. Prólogo

Javi odia las flores de cerezo.

No siempre fue así.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado un año atrás, habría dicho que eran hermosas. Un poco molestas cuando volaban por todas partes pero en general eran agradables. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando cierto adolescente japonés se mudó a Toronto para entrenar en la misma pista.

Sueños recurrentes y especialmente perturbadores fueron los responsables.

Pétalos de sakura bañados en sangre.

Empezó a temer ya odiar a las inocentes flores que en esos horribles sueños le quitaban lo que más amaba.


	2. Noche 1

Yuzuru Hanyu es hermoso, y quien diga lo contrario debe hacerse un examen de la vista.

Esos son los profundos y sinceros y nada imparciales sentimientos de Javi. Adora al chico sin importarle que sea su rival directo. Muy a menudo se encuentra observando al infantil patinador y se  pregunta qué es exactamente ese cálido sentimiento que hace florecer en su pecho.

_Amistad._

_Algo más_.

Tiene miedo de ese _“algo”._  

* * *

 

_La primera vez que lo vio fue durante la primavera. Él tenía diez años y el otro chico nueve. Jugaron bajo los cerezos, con los pétalos de color rosa bailando en el viento. El chico le dijo su nombre._

_Se unió al ejército en su décimo octavo cumpleaños._

_Yuto estaba con él como lo había estado por los últimos ocho años._

_Las estaciones pasaron a veces tranquilas como un río y a veces agitadas como el mar en una tormenta._

_Apareció una chica. Con el cabello como la medianoche, ojos alegres y una sonrisa tranquila. No pudo evitar enamorarse._

_La salud de Yuto empezó a ir mal._

_Anunció su compromiso con Hanako y su felicidad habría sido completa si su mejor amigo no hubiera colapsado después de la fiesta._

_—No puedes morir hasta que me haya casado. Y hasta después de que te conviertas en el tío de mis ocho hijos— dijo al pálido Yuto recostado en la cama._

_—No moriré, lo prometo— respondió con su ya usual triste sonrisa._

_Fue una mentira, por supuesto._

_Yuto murió cuatro días después. Con los pulmones destrozados y la garganta llena de sangrientos pétalos de cerezo._

 

Al día siguiente Javi no puede evitar dar un largo abrazo a Yuzu por ninguna razón en especial. Se siente un poco nostálgico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. Noche 2

_Era una noche lluviosa. Como si el cielo hubiera decidido dejar caer toda el agua de un año en una sola noche. La tormenta rugía fuera de la pequeña casa y la anciana frente a él sollozaba diciendo palabras que no podía entender, excepto por un nombre._

_Yusa._

_Yusa estaba fuera._

_Yusa con su débil cuerpo y su aún más débil salud._

_Yusa con sus pulmones sangrantes y esos horribles pétalos en su boca._

_Su Yusa que se estaba muriendo..._

* * *

 

Javi despierta con los ojos llorosos y una extraña opresión en el pecho que amenaza con dejarle sin aíre los pulmones. Se revuelve en la cama, inquieto, angustiado.

Entierra el rostro en la almohada y grita.


	4. Noche 3

_-No lo haré- él, que se enorgullecía de ser un buen hijo, obstinadamente se opuso a la directriz de su padre. No voy a casarme_

_Por qué no Ella ha sido educada para ser una buena esposa y proviene de una buena familia. Su pobre padre gesticulaba con irritación, tratando de convencerlo de las virtudes de la mujer que él creía era la adecuada para su hijo._

_-El problema no es ella, padre. Ya hay alguien a quien yo ..._

_-Yo sé quién es ese alguien- la voz de su padre era fría y sus ojos como los de un halcón que había encontrado su presa-. Tu cabeza será cortada si continúas con esto y alguien se entera._

_-Nadie lo hará._

_\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres el hijo del consejero del Emperador. Tu deber es protegerlo y no manchar su nombre. Sus enemigos esperan que cometa un error, esperan descubrir cualquier debilidad. Y tú lo serás: su padre detuvo su discurso para tomar una larga respiración que llevó su tensión para dejar solo un cansado hombre mayor frente a él. Si en verdad hay amor en tu corazón entonces no te convertirás en la daga que usarán para matarlo._

_Las palabras de su padre se quedaron con él. Unas semanas después rumores sobre las cuestionables conductas del Emperador comenzaron a circular por el palacio._

_Fue entonces que él decidió aceptar el compromiso. Fue la decisión equivocada._

_El joven Emperador murió. Ahogado con los pétalos de Sakura que tanto amaba mientras lloraba por su amor no correspondido. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa que se extendió por dos meses._

* * *

De nuevo las pesadillas lo atormentan, tan vividas que es aterrador. Javi todavía puede sentir el suave toque en su mejilla y el fantasma de un beso en sus labios.

La calidez de las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas es algo que está comenzando a acostumbrarse. El odia la sensacion 


	5. Noche 4

Yuzu está en la pista.

Hermoso y ligero.

Fácil y suave.

Cae en un par de ocasiones y es suficiente. Se transforma.

Agudo y pesado.

Fuerte y violento.

—Ahí va otro cambio de humor— susurra para nadie en particular.

—Tantos años y aún me pregunto si no sufre de algún desorden de personalidad— susurra alguien más a su lado, sobresaltándolo. Es Tracy con una sonrisa en el rostro y esa expresión amable que a Javi siempre le hace sentir bienvenido—. ¿Vas a entrar?

* * *

 

_—Tú, maldito ladrón. Cortare tus manos para que aprendas a no robar a nadie más— mira con horror al guardia y a su afilada wakizashi._

_—Detente— la voz de alguien detiene la mano del guardia, y Jin quiere llorar de felicidad por esos pocos segundos en que su tormento se aplaza._

_—Pero señor, debemos castigarlo._

_—Los cerezos son hermosos hoy. Arruinaras mi día derramando sangre._

_—Lo siento, señor— el guardia guarda su arma y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a un chico alto y apuesto con los largos cabellos de medianoche flotando en el viento._

_El chico que es apenas unos años mayor que él lo mira desde lo alto, arrogante y curioso, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como un búho y sorprendentemente le sonríe._

_—Desde hoy me servirás, niño._

_Los cerezos florecen durante ocho años más y el sigue sirviendo fielmente a ese caprichoso hombre que es su amo._

_—Nee, Jin. Prométeme que dedicaras tu vida sólo a mí._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque si no lo haces, moriré._

_—Le juro por mi vida, que usted amablemente salvó, que yo jamás serviré a nadie más que no sea a usted, amo Yasuhiro— posa una mano sobre su pecho para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, después de todo a su amo le gustan los gestos exagerados._

_—Mmm. Ya veremos— responde con su usual tono condescendiente pero con una suave sonrisa satisfecha en los labios._

_—Tú lo mataste. Fue tu culpa— grita furioso el hombre frente a él._

_— ¡No! Yo no lo sabía, por favor, yo no sabía— grita con desesperación hasta que una pesada mano se estrella contra su mejilla enviándolo al suelo._

_—Maten a este chico. Cuélguenlo. Que su cadáver sirva de abono para los amados cerezos de mi hermano._

_Lo último que ve son los pétalos de cerezo cayendo en cascada debido al frenético movimiento de su cuerpo._

* * *

 

Por la mañana despierta con un dolor fantasma alrededor del cuello y un horrible dolor de garganta. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al recordar el motivo.


	6. Noche 5

Una tarde después del entrenamiento ambos están sentados en una de las salas con vistas a la pista. El cristal transparente les deja ver a los patinadores más pequeños siguiendo los pasos que Tracy les indica. Uno de ellos cae de una forma graciosa y, después de asegurarse que está bien, todos empiezan a reír.

—Hey, Yuzu. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de hacerlo— responde con una sonrisa burlona.

—Está bien, otra pregunta.

—Ok.

— ¿Yo… yo te gusto?

Yuzu parpadea en su dirección con expresión pensativa antes de responder.

—Claro que me gustas. Eres mi amigo— sonríe alegremente y Javi no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

 

_Pronto tendrá que dejar la casa solariega y regresar a la gran ciudad. Pero antes de irse busca a una de las chicas que sirven a su familia, una chica hermosa y callada que le hace sonreír con solo verla._

_— ¿Yo te gusto?— pregunta repentinamente, sobresaltando a la chica frente a él que deja caer la ropa cuidadosamente doblada que llevaba en los brazos. Se apresura a recogerla con manos temblorosas sin mirar hacia arriba—. No me has respondido._

_—Lo siento, señor. Pero solo soy un sirviente, no puedo responderle— se aleja por el pasillo con prisa y él no puede evitar sonreír._

_No lo admitió, pero tampoco lo negó._

_Pasan años hasta que vuelve a la casa solariega. Ahora él está casado y hay un hermoso niño caminando a su lado. Y sólo por curiosidad busca entre los sirvientes a la inocente chica de ojos negros que siempre le ha acompañado como un cálido recuerdo de ese caluroso verano._

_—Lo siento mucho, señor, pero esa chica murió hace algunos años. Creo que fue por la misma fecha en que usted se casó._

_Más tarde visita su tumba y encuentra que alguien ha plantado un cerezo sobre ella._


	7. Noche 6

_¿Yo te gusto?_

Fue una inocente pregunta sin segundas intenciones, por supuesto que Javi le gusta, es una persona agradable y un buen amigo. Pero esa pregunta le hace cuestionar otros sentimientos sin nombre que han estado ahí por un tiempo y a los que jamás prestó atención.

_¿Yo te gusto?_

_Sí, me gustas._

_¿Cómo amigo?_

_Como algo más._

_¿Cómo?_

_No lo sé._

_¿Amor?_

_No lo sé._

 

—Mi hermoso niño, no dejes que las semillas germinen y crezcan— dice su madre mientras extiende una mano para posarla sobre el lugar donde descansa su corazón—. Si lo haces las raíces oprimirán tu corazón y las flores ahogaran tu respiración.

_Ya es tarde._

—No te preocupes, mamá.

* * *

 

_Extiendo mis manos para alcanzarte._

_—No te vayas. No me dejes._

_Grito con todas mis fuerzas, llamándote._

_—No te vayas, Javi._

_Pero tú avanzas. No te vuelves. Y sigo llorando._


	8. Noche 7

Conoce a alguien. Miki, las pláticas con ella son divertidas y su pequeña hija es adorable. Hay una silenciosa mirada de entendimiento en sus ojos, ella sabe que es difícil, ella sabe que a veces las ganas de darse por vencido pueden ser abrumadoras. Alguien que puede entender cómo se siente.

Pero a veces el entendimiento no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

A veces lo que necesita es alguien que lo obligue a levantarse.

* * *

 

Cae pesadamente al hielo. Su piel arde en el lugar donde se golpeó y rueda por la fría superficie sin querer levantarse. A lo lejos oye a Brian gritando su nombre pero decide ignorarlo. Está enojado y frustrado, no ha tenido un descanso adecuado desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a ciertos sueños, y sus _días malos_ en el entrenamiento empiezan a acumularse.

Una mano enguantada aparece en su línea de visión, él sabe a quién pertenece, pero no hace ningún ademan de tomarla.

 _Déjame solo._ Quiere decirle, pero sabe que no servirá de nada.

—Levántate, Javi— la voz de Yuzu es firme, inflexible, como su mano enguantada que aún se mantiene extendida frente a él a la espera de ser tomada.

—Estoy cansado, Yuzu. Vete— está siendo injusto y lo sabe. El otro chico tampoco ha estado en forma últimamente. Sus ataques de asma se han presentado más a menudo, haciéndole imposible entrenar adecuadamente.

—No. Levántate— con un suspiro derrotado toma la mano de Yuzu y se impulsa sobre sus pies.

—Gracias— dice antes de soltar la mano de Yuzu. La calidez de su contacto se queda en su mano y flexiona los dedos tratando de deshacerse del cosquilleo que permanece en ellos.

Yuzu tiene el cabello revuelto de tanto pasar sus dedos enojados por entre las hebras, su rostro parece aún más pálido con las oscuras manchas grisáceas bajo sus ojos. Tampoco puede dejar de notar como sus labios agrietados están manchados de un leve rojo, como si hubiera bebido algo con demasiado colorante. Parece un poco enfermo, en realidad, pero sus ojos castaños brillan con determinación y, no por primera vez, él desea preguntarle de dónde obtiene esa fortaleza.

Se deslizan por el hielo uno al lado del otro, el delgado cuerpo de Yuzu sale disparado y gira en el hielo, balancea los brazos para tomar impulso y al segundo siguiente está volando. Un aterrizaje perfecto. Y la vena competitiva de Javi resurge de las cenizas. Toma velocidad, se impulsa y ahora él también está volando. Un aterrizaje perfecto que se siente como el cielo.

Siempre es lo mismo. Es como si no pudiera decirle “ _No”._

Se acerca y acaricia la parte posterior del cuello de Yuzu, exactamente en ese lugar donde sabe que el chico tiene cosquillas. La sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios acentúa su belleza y él no puede dejar de mirarlo.

 

Al día siguiente no hay rastros de Yuzu durante el entrenamiento.

—Su mamá llamó esta mañana. Un ataque de asma— dice Brian con arrugas de preocupación surcando su frente.

Un déjà vu lo asalta. Una sensación lejana, un sentimiento, algo que ha vivido mil veces.

Se dice que no es nada.

Quiere creer que no es nada.


	9. Noche 8

Yuzu camina unos pasos por delante de él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un ramo de flores en las manos y una brillante medalla en el cuello. No cabe duda de quién es el campeón.

Caminan hacia los vestidores y Yuzu tropieza, todo ocurre como en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. El delgado cuerpo del chico japonés se desploma en el piso y se queda inmóvil. El terror le aprieta el pecho al recordar todas las veces que ha visto esa misma escena en sus sueños.

Corre a su lado y se agacha junto a él para ayudarlo. Yuzu se incorpora lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y soltando un gemido de dolor. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre se desliza desde sus labios dejando gotas carmesí en el piso. La sangre de Javi se hiela en sus venas y su corazón parece detenerse por un segundo, pero lo verdaderamente aterrador para Javi llega cuando Yuzu empieza a toser y unos sangrientos pétalos salen disparados de su boca.

— ¿Yuzu, tu…?

—Estoy bien. Me golpeé contra el piso al caer. Tengo el labio roto…— dice con tono lastimero mientras hace muecas. Vuelve a toser y nuevas gotas de sangre salpican el piso. —Ugh, creo que acabo de tragarme todas las flores del ramo.

Está mintiendo, Javi lo sabe.

—Necesitamos ver a un doctor y sacar las flores de tus pulmones…

—No hay necesidad. Estoy bien. ¿Y por qué habría flores en mis pulmones?— dice con irritación mientras le ofrece la mano a Javi para que lo ayude a levantarse. Algunas personas empiezan a reunirse a su alrededor, entre ellos algunos fotógrafos. Saca su propia chaqueta y la arroja sobre la cabeza de Yuzu en un intento de ocultarlo. Nadie debe verlo.

 

Más tarde en el hospital Yuzu está llorando y vomitando, una mezcla de sangre y pétalos, sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama.

La realidad es dura y cruel. Javi piensa en todas las señales que habían estado justo frente a sus ojos, y golpea la pared con el puño. El dolor recorre todo su brazo y es un pobre sustituto para el dolor en su pecho que amenaza con ahogarlo. No puede evitar pensar que es su culpa.

_¿Yo te gusto?_

Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Ni siquiera tenía claros sus propios sentimientos y fue y cuestiono los de Yuzu. La ignorancia a veces es una bendición. Ahora lo sabe.

* * *

 

_—Dios, por favor, aléjame de él en la siguiente vida. Déjame nacer al otro lado del mundo para que no pueda hacerle daño. Ya no quiero hacerle daño— se mantiene de rodillas con el rostro mirando al cielo, el cielo de un gris plomizo que baña al mundo con sus lágrimas, un cielo donde ningún dios habita._

 

—Tus oraciones no sirvieron de nada. Él vino y me encontró de nuevo— susurra con tristeza en la oscuridad.


	10. Última Noche

 

_—No llores, por favor…— un violento ataque de tos sacude su delgado cuerpo y el pañuelo que puso sobre su boca se tiñe de rojo, hay pétalos de cerezo cuando lo retira._

_—Si lo hubiera sabido antes…_

_—No. No es tu culpa. No es tu culpa. Es solo la maldición de mi familia._

_“La sacerdotisa huyo con el hombre del que se enamoró._

_El dios del santuario, furioso, fue y le dijo:_

_Que tu corazón sea como una semilla, y en lugar de tierra y agua,_

_que se alimente con el dolor y las lágrimas._

_No en esta vida, pero en la siguiente y en mil vidas más_

_no volverán a estar juntos._

_Ese al que amas jamás volverá a mirarte con amor._

_Y el dios desapareció con esas palabras.”_

_—Hanahaki. La maldición de las flores._

* * *

 

Una semana ha transcurrido sin ninguna mejora aparente. La madre de Yuzu esta blanca como un papel y Brian toma su mano y la aprieta en señal de apoyo mientras el doctor sigue hablando. Javi ya no puede escuchar las palabras.

_Hanahaki._

No es la primera vez que escucha esas palabras, pero un escalofrío trepa por su espalda y hace que algo amargo suba por su garganta. Piensa una vez más en como terminan sus sueños y lo horrible de la situación se hunde lentamente en su interior. _Esto ya no es un sueño._ _Él va a morir_.

* * *

 

Entra en la habitación temeroso de lo que encontrara. Yuzu está recostado en la cama viéndose tan pálido y ojeroso, tan frágil. Como una pieza de cristal que se romperá en cualquier momento. Javi se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama y los parpados de Yuzu revolotean abiertos, o casi abiertos, luce como si fuera a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento.

—Tú dijiste que me querías como a un amigo— no puede evitar que el dolor y la culpa se cuelen en su voz. Yuzu mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en un silencioso gesto de negación.

—Yo nunca quise… a nadie como te quiero a ti… Javi. Me equivoque… en pensar que esos… sentimientos eran los… que sentías por un mejor amigo. Pero cuando… me preguntaste directamente… si me gustabas empecé a… pensar, y pensar, y pensar— su voz es un ronco susurro entrecortado y su mano presiona contra su garganta como para aliviar el dolor.

—Es mi culpa…

—No. Es sólo algo… que sucedió.

—Te quiero, Yuzu— dice de repente. Las palabras salen de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta, y en ese momento sabe que es verdad. Él está enamorado de Yuzu desde antes de darse cuenta, tal vez está enamorado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No lo sabe.

—No funciona… así, Javi. No puedes… decir eso sólo para… intentar salvarme…

—No lo digo sólo por eso— se inclina hacia Yuzu y toma su rostro entre sus manos. Algo de color sube por sus mejillas y Javi se inclina aún más cerca hasta que sus frentes se tocan—. Te amo, Yuzuru Hanyu. Te amo y no quiero perderte— lo dice mirándolo a los ojos. Y trata desesperadamente de reunir cada onza de sinceridad en su cuerpo en esas palabras con la esperanza de que Yuzu le crea. Tiene que creerle. Tiene que vivir.

Los ojos de Yuzu se abren por la sorpresa, hay duda y miedo en ellos. Abre la boca para decir algo y Javi aprovecha el momento para besarlo. Sus labios son un poco ásperos y hay en su boca un extraño sabor metálico, no tarda en comprender que se trata del sabor de la sangre. Pero no le importa, aun todo eso no puede opacar lo maravilloso de ese primer beso… y quizás el último.

Yuzu se aleja de él, respira con dificultad y al principio Javi cree que es por el beso, sin embargo, sigue jadeando y presiona sus manos contra su cuello. No puede respirar. Una maquina al lado de la cama comienza a emitir un molesto sonido y de pronto la habitación se ha llenado de médicos y enfermeras.

Alguien lo empuja a la salida, y antes de ser echado por completo, puede ver a Yuzu llorando con las manos convertidas en garras arañando su garganta mientras jadea por aire. Un espasmo lo recorre y, de pronto, su cuerpo se afloja contra la cama como un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas.

La puerta se cierra.

 _Es el fin._ Piensa sin esperanzas, con un dolor en el pecho que parece abrirse camino entre sus costillas como un animal salvaje buscando una salida.


	11. Epílogo

 Han pasado un par de años desde aquello. Los sueños no han vuelto desde entonces y es un alivio. Javi mira a la gente reunida bajo los árboles, es como un enorme picnic colectivo, puede escuchar sus tranquilas conversaciones pero difícilmente entiende algo de lo que dicen. El japonés sigue siendo demasiado complicado para él.

Los cerezos siguen floreciendo. Los pálidos pétalos bailan en el viento perezosamente como un manto que se extiende para cubrir toda la ciudad, son hermosos, pero aún le causan escalofríos y está seguro de que eso nunca cambiara por más años que pasen.

Una cálida mano se desliza sobre la suya y le da un apretón tranquilizador. No puede evitar sonreír.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada. Es solo que te ves adorable mientras tratas de pasar desapercibido— Yuzu hace un mohín y acomoda la capucha de su chaqueta—. La verdad no creo que esté funcionando muy bien. Algunas personas están mirando en nuestra dirección. Uh oh, aquella chica se levantó y viene hacia aquí con papel y bolígrafo listos.

— ¿Qué?— Yuzu susurra con pánico y mira en la misma dirección que Javi. No hay nadie ahí—. No es divertido.

—Claro que lo es, debiste haber visto tu cara en estos momentos— canturrea divertido, un pequeño trozo de comida lo golpea en el ojo—. ¡Oye! Eso no fue…

— ¿Divertido?— la risa de Yuzu resuena en medio de la tranquila atmosfera y al darse cuenta de eso cubre su boca con sus pálidas manos—. Creo que debemos irnos, Javi. Algunas personas nos están mirando, será un problema si se dan cuenta de que soy yo.

— ¿Y de quien es la culpa?— dice con un falso tono enojado y Yuzu, que ya está guardando las cosas en la pequeña canasta que su madre preparó para ellos, le dedica una de sus ya famosas muecas. Javi mira hacia un lado para ocultar su sonrisa, su novio realmente tiene expresiones muy divertidas. Sus fans adoran esa clase de cosas.

 

Pasean lentamente por el parque, la gente es cada vez más escasa a medida que se alejan. Hay un olor dulce flotando en el aire, los pétalos de cerezo caen y en combinación con los rayos del sol de la tarde, que se cuelan por entre las ramas de los árboles, crean la ilusión de estar nevando. Parece un sueño, y la mano de Javi instintivamente busca la de Yuzu para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos; para recordarse que no está soñando y que la persona que ama está ahí. Vivo, feliz, y respirando.

—Estoy aquí— dice amablemente. Yuzu siempre sabe cuándo él está pensando en el pasado y en lo terrible que pudo haber sido.

—Lo sé.

Envuelve su delgada cintura entre sus brazos y lo atrae en un apretado abrazo.

—Te amo— le susurra al oído.

—Lo sé— Yuzu le devuelve sus palabras, y se inclina para besarlo en los labios.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el primer fic que finalizo, y se siente genial :'3 \\(*-*)/, si bien es cierto que no es tan largo, y que fue una forma para salir de un bloqueo horrible, pero fue hecho con todo mi amor. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por comentar.


End file.
